In one aspect, the present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods (and sub-processes and components thereof and therefor) for air conditioning a localized environment. The disclosure also relates to and introduces an improved indirect-direct evaporative air conditioner, methods of operating same, and systems and operations incorporating and/or employing same. In another aspect, the present disclosure relates to power generation and/or distribution, particularly for localized consumption. The disclosure relates to both a system and a method of, or for, power generation and/or distribution. The disclosure also relates to a system and method for meeting the energy demand of a localized environment.
The conventional system of centralized power generation and distribution over a wide geographic network is characterized by vast losses of energy either through thermal loss during production or distribution loss during delivery. It is estimated that only forty percent of the energy generated by such centralized plants in the United States actually make it to the consumer. This grossly inefficient model may be countered somewhat by electric power generating plants that generate power more closely to the consumer and utilizing the thermal energy that is generated as byproduct in electric power generation. In this regard, micro combined heat and power generation systems are available that co generate electricity and heat and utilize the heat on location.
Conventional electric driven air-conditioning systems typically utilize large compressors that are driven by AC inductive motors. These motors demand power for start up and for continuous operation. Reliance on the systems on hot summer days contributes to very high energy demand peaks on the electric grid and inefficiency on our general collective consumption of energy. Internal combustion engines (ICE) can be utilized to drive HVAC compressors directly and the thermal heat generated by the ICE can be used to heat water for domestic use, dehumidify the conditioned air using desiccants, to distill or purify water or to heat swimming pools or Jacuzzis, or in the case of businesses that use boilers, to preheat water for process heat or to generate steam. Small systems that are capable of generating up to 5 KW of electric power and heat simultaneously and at the same time, provide air conditioning are called Micro Combined Cooling Heating and Power (MCCHP) Systems.
Another application in which cogeneration is found is in Auxiliaiy Power Units (APU) for commercial long haul trucks. In the United States, these trucks are required by law to rest for ten hours after eleven hours of driving. APUs are designed to eliminate long idle rest stops. Similar to the MCCHP, the APU uses a small internal combustion engine (ICE), typically fueled by diesel, in lieu of the truck's main engine. Since this engine is much smaller than the main engine in terms of displacement, it uses a fraction of the fuel which would be otherwise required to idle the larger engine. These units can run for as much as eight hours on one US gallon of diesel. The engine provides heat to the main engine so that the main engine can be started easily. An APU can save up to 20 gallons of fuel a day, and can extend the useful life of a truck's main engine by around 100,000 miles, avoiding long idle times. APUs provide the truck cab with electrical power for hotel load requirements and may also include air-conditioning for the truck cab. Some APUs even provide an air compressor that maintains the trucks required supply of high pressure air for suspension, brakes and other requirements.
FIGS. 6-9 are illustrations of conventional HVAC systems including systems employing direct compression systems and systems employing various evaporative cooling sub-systems. These include indirect evaporative cooling and indirect evaporative cooling systems. The conventional systems also employ a heat and mass exchanger (e.g., one marketed by or as Coolerado). The heat and mass exchanger consists of a box that separates wet and dry air streams.
There are multiple disadvantages commonly attributed to the conventional air conditioning installations. For example, conventional direct compression cooling systems exhibit high energy consumption, high acquisition and installation cost, and the use of undesirable chemical refrigerants. Also, these systems generate contribute 70% to 80% of residential electrical costs during hot summer months and are the highest contributor to residential peak power demands from the public grid. Furthermore, these systems contribute large amounts of heat to the environment in densely populated cities. For these and a variety of other reasons, some of which are touched on in this disclosure, there remains a need to improve HVAC systems and methods, and more particularly, air conditioning systems and methods.